


Oop?

by dreamspiderdance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamspiderdance/pseuds/dreamspiderdance
Summary: Y/N (you) decided to get Sans and Red to date... and in a process of like two minutes, it happens.Yayyyy...Oh, and the cops get called. Yee yee.
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Red, sans/sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Oop?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Win Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999277) by [ReadWithDetermination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination). 



> This is supposed to be short because I'm incredibly lazy. Yee yee again.
> 
> Also, I tried to kick Reader out but ah... I'm weak... 
> 
> (RWD's prompt was  
> Character: Reader  
> Crime: Disturbing the Peace  
> Motive: Matchmaking)
> 
> I'm not sure we exactly disturbed the peace... but I tried.

"Let me outttt!" You screamed while pacing the wall of the cell.

"shut up kid," Sans said as he rested his skull against Red’s skull.

"Shut yourself up, Captain Jack Marrow." You growled and flipped him off. You rubbed your burnt arms tiredly before sitting down.

So… how did you get here? In jail, with Sans and Red, on a Sunday morning, in torn clothes and burnt jeans.

You turned to Red to give him an extra friendly glare as his skull rested against Sans'. You knew your mission was complete when Edge walked in and rolled his void eye sockets.

"FRICKIN FINALLY." 

\---

It all started when you found out Red had a crush on Sans. Of course, the edgy skeleton hadn't told you, you had found out from Edge. 

That was a story for another day.

After you found out you had begun working with Papyrus and Edge to see what you guys could do to get Red and Sans together. You had the idea of lighting fireworks and for some reason, Edge said that was a great idea. After careful planning and buying, you were ready.

You were supposed to put one every three feet or so but well… you ended up sitting next to a Y/N size box of fireworks and other explosives. Outside. In the dirt. Alone.

"hey, buddy." You spun around to see Sans.

"H-Hi Pal!" Your voice went high pitched as you cringed.

"what are you doing?"

_What are you doing? Umm. PANIC BUTTON! PAPYRUS? EDGE? PANIC BUTTON._

You did Papyrus' normal pose. "I'M PLANNING ON TYING ROCKS TO THESE TO HAVE THEM DROP ON EDGE'S WINDOW, BREAKING IT INTO TWO BILLION PIECES." You mocked Papyrus' voice in panic.

Sans give you a funny look. "i guess that rocks." He turned away and then used whatever magic he and Red normally did to lift the lid of the box off.

You nearly fainted when he didn't ask anymore. He sighed and offered to help. "You're the laziest person in the galaxy! Why are you helping?" You asked with your hands on your hips.

He chuckled as lifted a few out with the same magic. "well a little birdy told me you were doing this to get back at edge for something."

_Papyrus. Oh God, I love you. Make a mental note to tell him._

After ten minutes Sans stopped helping but, you guys had made great progress but there was still a good amount left. Oh gosh, why did you guys think lighting up the sky was a good idea. There was no way you were getting out of this without a hospital trip or a trip to the police station.

_Hopefully, we don’t end up with the police._

Papyrus and Edge were heading up and you panicked. Your story was going to have to be good for you to make it out of this alive.

_Time to use the Papyrus pose panic button!_

"HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU AND THAT ONE VANDALIZING MY YARD?" Edge came to your rescue as he pretended to look mad.

_What was the lie from before?_

_Crap._

"Welllll… it's a human tradition! You normally do this to the strongest, bravest, coolest (not as cool as Paps) people!" You were sweating as he leaned closer and pretended to be checking if you were lying. “U-Unless I chose w-wrong…” 

He winked using the eye socket not facing Sans. "OF COURSE I AM THE RIGHT CHOICE FOR THIS! PLEASE CONTINUE!" He began walking away with Papyrus.

Once they got to the steps you felt something pierce your back. You turned and saw Sans with two wide void sockets and a blue glowing bone in your lower back.

"why did you lie?" Sans growled, stepping closer.

_Oh, shoot. You're dead. You’re so dead. Better tell him that you want a quick death._

Luckily Papyrus had turned around to come help and he led Sans away from you. You doubled over and tried to calm your racing heart. Edge was next to you and awkwardly patting your back with a look that said 'I WISH TO BE ANYWHERE BUT HERE'.

"I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS BEFORE HE COMES BACK." Edge growled as he sat you down where you guys were going to stay until dark

Fast forward an hour and you were watching the sun go down while playing a game on your phone.

Two more hours, and Edge had gotten you guys food as you waited. He went back inside and brought out two cups of something.

"YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT TO CONSUME ALCOHOL." He smirked.

_One more hour._

Edge handed you two energy drinks as you guys waited. “PAYBACK FOR THE ALCOHOL.” 

You hummed thanks and sighed as you stretched. The lights in the house were turned off when you turned to look back.

Ten minutes.

You finished the list of your drink as Papyrus stood up and lit the first firework.

Around twenty to thirty minutes beforehand Edge had written in the grass in bright colors, ‘ASK HIM OUT YOU DUMBBUTT’.

You guys really should have thought about the fire near the trees, but you three were to busy watching the rest of the fireworks light up and explode.

Sans and Red were standing there both with void sockets and you knew. You fricked up. They were holding hands, but you still fricked up.

You felt a blob of hot fall on your back and you faintly heard, "OH GOSH Y/N'S ON FIRE!" at the same time someone screamed, “IT’S THE POPO, SCRAM!”

You tried running but ended up slipping and was now lying in the spilled energy drink. _Ugh._

_At least the fire is out._

"THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR-" Several armed policemen showed up.

In the mishap of getting up to run you had ended up in the cell with Sans and Red and you were handcuffed, getting lectured, and possibly fined. Was it worth it?

Hell yeah.

Were you possibly going to get banned from everything?

Yup.

"... I'm Both Very Proud. And Very Angry." Edge said like a tired parent as if he hadn't been involved.

"Shut up. _Mom_." You hissed as you closed your eyes as you were led out.

“Now Is That Anyway To Treat Your Mum?” Edge smirked as you groaned. 

“I hope you crash.” You mumbled.

Red next to you had chuckled before leaning next to you. “thanks, kid.”

“No problem Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Tumblr, here's the link: https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com/
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone.


End file.
